


Somebody to love

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Picnics, Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Kyle and Forde go on a picnic. It was supposed to be a nice day spent outside, if only the wheather didn't have something to say about it...
Relationships: Forde & Kyle (Fire Emblem), Forde/Kyle
Kudos: 2





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this while listening to the Queen's song, so that where the title comes from.  
> I had never done something involving kissing in the rain and I though it was time to change that

Thinking about it now, Kyle should’ve taken care of everything instead of delegating to Forde.

Here’s the thing: Forde thinks he’s too stressed, so he decided that the two of them were going to go on a picnic that Friday. How a picnic was supposed to relax Kyle, he had no idea, but by now he knows better than to say no to Forde when he’s organizing something.

In order for this trip to be “100% stress free” - that’s how Forde called it - Kyle wasn’t going to organize anything. His friend and pal was going to take care of everything, without help.

If, on one hand, this was touching, because Forde’s best known quality is his laziness, so the fact that he was willing to put some effort for him really meant a lot, on the other it was… Well, Kyle couldn’t help but to worry.

Still, he agreed to leave everything to Forde, also because he was actually very tired and stressed and didn’t want to deal with another headache.

He could’ve at least checked the weather forecast at least.

They’ve been forced to find shelter under a tree, since Kyle’s car is too far and if they try to reach it now they’ll end up drenched from hair to toe.

Forde’s taking it extremely well - but after all there’s very little that can truly faze him - while Kyle is positively _fuming_.

This picnic has just begun and it’s already ruined.

“It’s not so bad,” Forde says, trying to salvage the situation, “We just had to change location.”

As a response, Kyle only shoots him a death glare, but it’s been a long time since Forde has ever felt intimidated by those - he’s gotten used to them.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! It was sunny just a few moments ago how was I supposed to know it was going to rain?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe by checking the weather forecast?!”

Forde doesn’t reply, because even he had to admit that Kyle is right, so he just shrugs.

“We can still enjoy this despite the rain,” he says then, sending Kyle a hopeful gaze, “Can we?”

Oh well, since they’re here already, they might as well…

“Why not,” Kyle concedes, even though part of him would rather get back home.

The way Forde smiles at him, however, makes everything worth it.

In the end Kyle has to admit that, despite the rain, it’s not so bad.

It’s always like this with Forde: no matter the circumstances, all it takes is his presence and everything becomes better, at least according to Kyle. He just… He likes being with him, even if sometimes he really is irritating, but he’s his best friend and Kyle wouldn’t change him for anything in the world. They’re a strange duo, but they’ve been together since they were small kids, and it doesn’t seem that things will change any time soon.

When they’re together he can at least forget about the rest of the world and truly enjoy himself.

He hopes it’s the same for Forde, but he supposes it is or else they wouldn’t be this close anymore. Besides, Forde always makes it clear how much he loves Kyle, and even though he may not say it out loud as much as him, it’s obviously the same for him as well.

At some point Forde pulls out his phone, beginning to play music at high volume - eh, it’s not like there are people around, so they’re not disturbing anyone - but still not high enough to completely hinder talking with each other.

It’s a nice atmosphere, even if it’s still raining, but at this point they have both pretty much forgotten about it. Thankfully the tree they’re under is tick enough to block most of it.

Then, suddenly, Forde gets up, walking towards Kyle, who eyes him perplexed when he stretches a hand towards him.

“What?”

“Let’s dance.”

Of all the things Forde could’ve asked now why is that the one he’s chosen?

“What? Why should we-- Have you see how much is raining? We can’t--”

Forde rolls his eyes at Kyle’s half-assed attempts to say no, even though he’s still smiling, and reaches down for him, forcing him to get up.

“It’ll be fun!” he encourages him, “You need to loosen up!”

He drags him out of their perfect cover, laughing while he does so. As much as Kyle wants to stay mad, because what the hell they’re getting drenched now, he can’t as Forde closes his arms around his neck, beginning to twirl them around to the sound of music.

It would be too much to describe what they’re doing as dancing because they would have to be more coordinated for that to be a thing. They’re mostly moving around, attempting to make each other fall, laughing and yelling like a pair of children while doing so.

If someone were to see them now they’d think they’re a bunch of lunatics, but for once Kyle doesn’t care; nobody’s there so nobody can judge them. For once he’s having fun and that’s the only thing that truly matters.

Eventually they fall on the ground, because of course that was going to happen.

In Kyle’s defense, it’s all Forde’s fault: he’s the one who slips, and if he wasn’t holding Kyle that strongly he would’ve been the only one going down, but no, they both had to do it.

At least he manages to reflexively turn them around so that it’s Forde the one who falls onto Kyle and not the other way around - it hurts less like this. Still, it’s not nice either way.

He hisses at the impact, Forde secured in his arms.

“Nice job moron,” he grumbles. If he had shut up, Force would’ve mumbled something about how his body hurts, but hearing Kyle forces a laugh out of him, much to his friend’s bafflement.

“Forde, this isn’t funny!” he says in fact, reprimanding him.

“I mean…” the other replies between one laugh and the other, “It kinda is?”

Even as he tries to, Kyle can’t stay mad at Forde for too long, not when he’s looking at him with that cheeky face of his.

He huffs a smile then.

“Ok yeah, it kinda is,” he concedes.

It’s in this moment that Kyle feels a _pull_ coming from within him.

He doesn’t know exactly what causes this, if it’s the fact that Forde’s over him like that, the fact that they’re both on the ground, that he has all his stupid hair on his face, that it’s raining. Maybe it is actually the rain, who knows.

It’s not even the first time he feels like this, especially as of late. It’s just that… he’s never acted upon it.

There are so many things that can potentially change if he does this, both in a positive and in a negative way, and Kyle has never been fond of change. Call him a coward, but he prefers the certainty of routine.

Still, now more than ever, he wants…

Screw it.

He kisses Forde.

For a moment, the longest moment in Kyle’s life, he’s afraid he’s just committed a grave mistake, because Forde freezes over him.

Then he can feel him smile against his lips, and Forde moves, kissing him again, and then again and again, until they’re fully making out under the rain.

They’re freezing up, clothes all damp and wet, but they’re not even thinking about it.

This is it, this is what they’ve been waiting for so long.

Now that it actually happened, it’s easy to see that it was always going to end like this, they were just both too afraid to actually take that final step.

Now, however, they won’t hesitate anymore.

It’s when they pull out that they realize what has just happened.

“Shit…” Kyle mutters, not knowing what else to say. Forde chuckles.

“Shit indeed.”

When the weather becomes too much - and it does even though they wouldn’t have minded staying there some more - they run back to their tree, but even then the rain is only getting worse and worse.

“Hey,” Kyle begins then, a plan already forming in his mind, “What do we say if I drive us back to my house? We can get cleaned up and… and hang out.”

His delivery isn’t smooth at all, but what matters is that Forde understands what he’s saying, which he does.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

They pack their stuff and get inside Kyle’s car.

Everything inside is getting drenched just like them, but it’s something Kyle will deal with later, not now when all he can think about is the fact that he has kissed Forde and he’s gotten away with it; more than that, Forde actually reciprocated, and quite enthusiastically.

He’ll need some time to process all this, but now he should also focus on driving. The last thing he needs now is to cause an incident because he was driving while distracted - that would be lame, and also dangerous.

He risks a glance towards Forde just once, and he almost gets lost in his facial features, only to quickly go back to watch the road.

He looks happy at least, which is good. Kyle might not be showing it as openly as Forde - in all seriousness he doesn’t think he’s ever been able of making that huge grin Forde’s sporting now - but he’s happy as well, overjoyed even.

Everything’s going so well that he almost fears he’s going to wake up alone and find out, much to his disappointment, that this was all a dream, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. He feels too much awake for that.

“So, that happened huh…”

In insight, if anyone was going to break the silence, of course it was going to be Forde. Kyle should’ve expected it.

“Do you regret it?” he carefully asks, tense, but he’s immediately relieved when he hears Forde’s immediate response to those words.

“Of course not!” he replies in fact, “Man, I had like, a crush on you since… I don’t even remember.”

“O-oh... Good…”

Wouldn’t you know, they could’ve been doing this a lot sooner than now. Oh well, even though they have surely missed many occasions, that doesn’t mean that there’s nothing left for them anymore. After all, like the old say goes…

“Better late than never.”

This time, Forde openly laughs, and even Kyle chuckles after him.

“Yeah,” he says, voice so full of fondness that it’s almost overwhelming. Even though he can’t see him, Kyle can _feel_ the smile on his face. “Better late than never.”


End file.
